1.Field of the Invention
The invention relates to crosslinkable materials based on organosilicon compounds which contain heterocyclic compounds, to processes for the preparation thereof and to the use thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
One-component sealing compounds (RTV-1) storable in the absence of water and which vulcanize to produce elastomers on admission of water at room temperature have long been known. These products are used in large amounts, for example, in the construction industry, and are based on polymers which are terminated by silyl groups which carry reactive substituents such as OH groups, or hydrolyzable groups such as, for example, alkoxy groups. Furthermore, these sealing compounds may contain fillers, plasticizers, crosslinking agents, catalysts and additives.
DE 197 25 501 C1 describes alkoxy-crosslinking RTV1 silicone rubber mixtures which, in addition to hydroxyl-terminated polydiorganosiloxane, contain alkoxysilanes substituted by heterocycles, such as, for example, N-1-(triethoxysilyl)ethylsuccinimide or N-[1-(triethoxysilyl)ethyl]-2-pyrrolidone. It is true that, with the use of these compounds, it is readily possible to prepare materials whose reactivity toward conventional materials is increased to such an extent that it is even possible to use ethoxy-substituted compounds. However, they are still so slow that the use of catalysts is required for the reaction of the silane with the hydroxyl-terminated polydiorganosiloxane and that large amounts of crosslinking catalysts have to be used in order to achieve a sufficient curing rate of the crosslinkable materials.